This invention relates to rate controlled fluid delivery in dental applications.
A dental syringe delivering pressurized fluid to a wand tip has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,899. Such syringes are typically used to deliver a spray of water and/or air to a specific location in a patient's mouth.